Seperated Siblings
by Headsup 7up
Summary: two people lost because of a war, end up searching for eachother and endangering people because of thier identities along the way. Crappy summary but i'm new! HELLO I UPDATED^_^
1. Default Chapter

****

REMINISCENCE

GW dimension

A sigh echoed quietly through a teenager's room as a boy leaned back in his chair. 'Sigh, 8 years today,' he thought glumly as he ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair "why? Why does it seem that it is my destiny to be alone?" he asked aloud allowing his Prussian blue eyes to move from his laptop to the ceiling. "It was my fault though!" he continued his gloomy reverie out loud "if I had just…'sigh' wherever you are I hope your OK." With that small wish he turned his attention back to his laptop and continued searching for any signs of 'life' from her while trying to ignore the loud noises of his 'friends' downstairs. Maybe, one day his fondest wish could come true.

SM dimension

The babbling of teenage, high school, girls was heard throughout the Crown arcade as a group of regulars chattered. A friend and waiter Motoki, Furihata, had just taken their orders. He had short dirty blond hair and was friends with Chiba, Mamoru a very popular college student.

"So Usagi how's it going between you and Mamoru?" a girl who had long blond hair tied up in a big red bow, asked, her sky blue eyes filled with curiosity. Her name Aino, Minako obviously the mischief-maker of the group. 

"Yeah girl, how are the only lovebirds of this group doing?" asked another girl asked the one in question. Though she was sitting down she was clearly the tallest; her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail that was left to hang a little past her shoulders. Her name Kino, Makoto probably the tomboy of the group. 

At this comment a girl sitting near the edge of the table flipped her black hair over her shoulder, her hair was so dark that sometimes, in the proper lighting, you could see purple streaks in it. These streaks matched her eyes, which at the moment looked like they were on fire. Most likely the one with the temper, Hino, Rei. 

Only one person in the group noticed this though, her blue eyes narrowed as numerous possibilities ran through her head. She could get away with stuff like, observation and snooping, her dark hair almost looked a shade of blue and though many thought it was died this was her natural color. At the moment to anyone in the vicinity she would look like she was deeply engrossed in the science book that rested in front of her nose. Mizuno, Ami the well renowned bookworm. She could get away with these type of things cause no one in the really ever-paid attention to her except one. The, ditzy, blond in question. The one whose life is always predestined, Tsukino, Usagi. She wore her hair up in two buns on the side of her head leaving streamers that grazed the floor. At the moment her cornflower blue eyes were set with worry though it looked as though she was trying to hide it.

"Guys it's going great between us!" she replied while waving her hands around in circles in front of her trying to make her friends believe her.

"Come on! If she says that it's O.K. between her and Mamoru then it should be O.K. Stop pestering about it!" a fiery tempered priestess yelled. Everyone backed down and shut-up about it, no one really wanted to mess with Rei at all. As of late she had been extremely hot headed. To Ami this seemed even more suspicious, there should be no reason at all that she could not tell her friends what the problem was. Ami also noticed that Rei had said to 'stop pestering about the subject` not to stop pestering Usa about it.

"Oh Rei-chan they meant well. No worries." Usagi replied carefree as usual. Then again that was always like her, always worrying about others and never herself.

"It doesn't matter meatball head! Why do we always have to talk about Usagi and Mamoru! Why is it always about her!" Rei spat out vehemently and with that she got up and left. Usagi looked as if she was going to break out into tears.

"Don't worry about it Usa. Makoto and I will go calm her down!" and with that Minako and Makoto left the table as well. 

"Usa-chan it wasn't your fault." Ami stated sternly.

"I know Ami, it still feels as though it was my fault though." Usagi said with a sigh, "I'm just going to go home… Do you mind?"

"Not really, I have to catch up on some of my studies anyway." 

Usagi got up turned and bowed, "Ja ne Ami-chan. Call me later ok!" she looked hopeful.

"I promise, Usa-chan. Ja." This was a promise Ami wasn't going to forget. As Ami watched Usagi leave the store she began to gather her belongings as well. She was worried Usagi was beginning to look more and more depressed lately, and this was where Minako, Makoto and Rei had begun to ditch them more often. `That's it,' Ami decided among her many thoughts, `I'm going to follow those guys!' and with her determination she set out and took the direction her tall brunette and her blond friends.

@@@@@@@@@

Sorry I'm re-uploading everything cause I didn't realize that to save it with italics and all that it had to be in html.


	2. The Plot dun dun dun

****

My notes,

O.K. I kinda realize that I didn't put in any AU notes in my last Chapter well…I'M NEW AT THIS!!!!!!! Basically my first chapter was done in the author's and Amy's _p.o.v. _I also realize that I spelled Amy's name wrong sorry!! Any ways all I ask is that you review……..Please^_^

I also forgot the disclaimer didn't I….

As well a special thanks to my first reviewer- WindRider- Damia ~   
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
Okies i think that's enough

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON….now leave me alone so I can cry *sniffle*

Well enjoy the story and…. REVIEW…..with sugar and cherries and chocolate ….mmmmmmmmm chocolate!

****

SECRETS UNCOVERED

  
LAST TIME

`That's it,' Ami decided among her many thoughts, `I'm going to follow those guys!' and with her determination she set out and took the direction her tall brunette and her blond friends.

THIS TIME

Amy rushed out of the crown arcade at top speed almost knocking some customers over, she threw an apology over her shoulder and continued on her way.

Usagi

'Sigh, why do I bother to try? Why do even try to hide my feelings it's not like my 'best friends for life' would notice!' Usagi thought bitterly to her self. Her once cheery demeanor had fallen and now she looked as if someone had just died! In a way this was true. For a while now Usagi had felt herself dying ever since she and her brother and her had been separated.

*Flashback* 

The day had started out perfectly. With not a cloud in sight as sun rose over the horizon erasing the stars from the sky. As the rays of the sun hit the Tsukino house hold, the shades drawn and lights out you would think that all were asleep, but then you'd be wrong.

"Shingo, shh you don't want mommy and daddy to wake up do you?" a little girl around the age of four whispered quietly.

"Uh uh." A young boy about the age of three whispered back while shaking his head side to side.

"Ok then, do you have the food packed in the basket?"

"Yeah!" a pause, "Usa do ya think dat dis will work?" came an unsure question through a gap in the boy's mouth where the boy's two front teeth had once been. 

"It will don't worry sides we've been really detective like for the whole week!" replied with confidence the whispered voice of the girl came. 

A short pause, "good!"

The two mischief-makers continued to set everything up until it reached almost 9 o'clock.

*End Flashback*

She was broken out of her reverie when she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, and immediately fell forward. As she was waiting for the impact of her face hitting the ground two familiar strong arms stopped her. 

"Mamo- chan" she squealed happily.

"Usako.." Mamoru replied distractedly. Usagi tilted her head to the side 'is he feeling all right?'

"Mamo-chan what are you doing out here you told me you had to do some work today?" She asked curiously.

He pulled at his collar for a second ' come on Mamoru think of some thing to say to her….' 

"Ah… Usa I was ahhhh… just heading out to the park for umm… a quick second of meditation to ahhhh… gather my thoughts." `Good one' 

"Oh, well I guess I'll call and talk to you later then... ja Mamo-chan." With that Usagi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged the rest of the way back to house, while Mamoru was left there to watch his 'soul mate' run off, him in happiness, her in confusion. 

Usagi 

As she ran home she thought about her life, her dreams and how her destiny meddled with it. "Why can't anyone see? After all it isn't my fault I can't show my newfound abilities right away, everyone would notice the change.' After the fight with Chaos and Galaxia she had now changed. Usagi knew she had to hide a LOT of her abilities and only show them over a long period of time, for wouldn't her senshi, friends, and her sister's get suspicious? Not to mention Mamo-chan her family and other friends, like Molly. 'Oh Molly it's not fair we try to be best friends but can't because of my alter ego, sigh. Oh Selene I REALLY need to speak to someone about this who won't go blabbing it because 'their worried' about the future!' She slowed down to a walk when she realized that she was close to her house, and when she came to the turn that lead towards her destination she stopped. "Wait a minute, that's it!" she exclaimed happily, "I could always just tell Molly and talk to her and no one would be the wiser." She whispered out in glee. Finally she could talk to someone who didn't know about her destiny or fate with the people around her. With the happy thoughts swirling in her mind and the fact that she could tell Molly EVERYTHING that has been going hectic in her life she turned on her heel and headed towards Molly's house.

Amy

Our blue haired friend, Amy, had tracked Minako and Makoto to the entrance to the park and was proceeding to follow them to a secluded area that was known by few people. The 'girls', meaning sailor senshi, would normally go there to meet Setsuna (AU: loathe her English name, Trista…. ewwwww) a.k.a. Sailor Pluto for senshi business. 'why would the girls be heading there?' Thought Amy curiously, 'If Setsuna is coming Usagi and the rest of the girls would want to know." Amy now thought confused. She continued to follow them till they met the met Raye (AU: I think I spelled her name wrong in the last one too…gomen!!) along the Very hidden path to the 'Sakura's house as they like to call it and continued on their way. 

The Sakura House' was a rough circle of Sakura trees that, when in September, would fall like a light snow fall in winter. At the moment it was August and the petals fell here and there. (Au: I don't know if this is true so deal!). When the gang came here they often sat near the center which held a small cluster of boulders that held one tall boulder in the center and had five smaller boulders around it. 

They finally arrived at secret place and Amy could see no one else there. Maybe she had been wrong about the girls. Amy was now feeling extremely guilty when Minako shouted out exasperated "WHERE THE HELL IS SETSUNA!"

"Calm down Mina-chan and relax Mamoru- san isn't here either!"

Amy hurriedly hid behind the trunk of a tree that had a bunch of bushes behind it to listen and find more about this conspiracy.

About ten minutes later Mamoru showed up looking troubled but there was no time for questioning as a dark green portal came up and whisked the cherry blossoms into the calm autumn air.

'What are they up to?' Amy thought skeptically narrowing her eyes slightly as if it would help her to hear better.

"It's about time you got here Setsuna-san! What the hell took you so long!" The flaming raven haired priestess (bitched.. ehhhhh) yelled with fury.

"So sorry Raye but, even if I had gotten here earlier we would've had to wait until Mamoru-san had arrived." Setsuna said in a smug tone and when Raye was about to counter Setsuna's remark she started to speak again. 

"Any way we are behind schedule enough as it is," here the time guardian sighed, "I've tried to brush off what I see for quite a while yet I can't it seems that there is going to be some problems in the near future!"

"What do you mean Setsuna we've seen our future and it's perfect, we've been making sure that it remains perfect! What's going on?" Minako stated in an as- a- matter- of- fact kind of tone. 

"I was getting to that," Setsuna replied back dryly giving our famed love goddess a short death glare, "Your future was secure, but that is no longer. Once the prince of the Earth and the Moon princess married a crystal utopia, as you know it, Crystal Tokyo was to be created but there is a simple problem."

"WHAT?!" came four startled cries, one slightly louder and more disbelieving.

"Setsuna, explain yourself!" Mamoru asked more like demanded rather harshly. Setsuna sighed, forms of weariness falling briefly upon her features as she continued to explain the dilemma. 

"Our princess is losing her perspective on life, and may be doubting her love, therefore her and the crystal are dying! If she doesn't start to regain her perspective the depression will kill not only our princess but also the crystal and **our** future. Not to mention all hopes of knowing peace!" Setsuna finished though it sounded as though she was more worried about the future and the crystal than anything else.

Gasps sounded around the little group of friends.

'Our little odango atama, depressed, that can't isn't possible.' A dampened fire priestess declared. 

'How could she be losing her perspective in love, Endymion's and Serenity's love from the silver millenium was legendary, if she doubt's that we'll never rule!" a slightly miffed Prince thought.

'Usa- chan it isn't possible!' Minako thought some what fondly, 'Usagi and depressed should not even be in the same sentence together!'

'Masaka… NEVER!' Makoto thought rebelliously but, then she shouted out, "Wait a minute! Even if this is all true why wouldn't have told Amy?"

Setsuna sighed again, "you see, Makoto, it's not hard to understand but its just that in order to help Usagi some… things might have to happen in order to make our future better! Usagi was one of Amy's first friends and if Amy thinks that we are trying anything that might harm our princess she will definitely find a way to stop us. We cannot take that chance. Because Usagi is frustrated and weakened it will be easy to take over her weak form and state and turn her back." 

"That sounds WAY to easy Setsuna, What's the catch?" Raye replied skeptically.

"Your right! Because Usa has been introduced to this state she might be rebellious and hard to make her do what **we** need her to do. Therefore I propose we, sort of, delete Usagi's will power!" gasps were heard at this, "We will remake her in a way and she will do what she is told without being stubborn and/or inflexible. Our Future will be a peacefull one this way!" Setsuna stated this with a confidence that started to change everyone's opinions of the idea.

'She will do whatever I want her to do…' Mamoru thought evilly.

'She won't be such a crybaby all the time and I can finally stop yelling at her faults…this is best for Usa' Raye thought resignedly. 

'I can finally be the leader of the scouts and center of attention once she becomes queen.' Minako thought cheerily.

'if it is for the best then I will have to go along with the plan but if Usa is harmed…' Makoto thought with determination.

"So, are you all in on the plan or will you let the world suffer!" Setsuna spat as she placed her left hand out in the center of the small circle that had formed. Slowly but surely everyone hesitantly placed there hands on top of hers then together stated, " WE SOLEMLY SWEAR TO CREATE A PEACEFUL FUTURE FOR EVERY ONE NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!"

*Amy*

"They can't do this!" Amy thought in disdain, "Doing that would make OUR PRINCESS weak and probably wipe some of her memories away! I have to get to Usa before any thing happens to her! I have to get my TRUE friend to safety!" and with that thought in Amy's mind she silently crept from the bushes hoping that her noises were thought of as forest creatures. When she got out of the mass of brush and branch she was dirty, had a scraped knee from when she had slipped, torn clothing, and had twigs and leaves stuck to her and her hair. 

'this is why I'm not a nature person.' She thought as she looked at where she was. 'The other side of the park,' she thought gladly, 'it is going to take me only a bit to get to the Tsukino residence. And with that she made a mad dash to get to her destination before her, now, enemies once friends. Best fiends at that. A tear streaked down her face as she thought about the horrid fate that could become of her friend.

So do you like it!!?????? I know it is out late but it is exam time and I'm not doing good in any of my subjects…(sweatdrops) it isn't my fault… I took all academic!!!!(giggle) sigh my next chap will be out soon but in the mean time check out my other fanfic in the crossovers section. It's called FEAR UNDERCOVER. I think that it is pretty good ^_^ any way gotta book it… ja 

Oh yea and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… onegai!!!


	3. The change in attitude

Well all I can say is that it is about time… SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!! WOO HOO!!!! I'll be able to get my stories out probably faster than normal doesn't that make the people who reviewed happy??? Well it better. ^_^ any ways enjoy. OH YEAH and if any one out there knows about any Trowa/Usa fics could you puh-lease tell me. I've been searching for about two years and have only come up with two handfuls. So in your reviews please tell me and thank you in advance.

****

CHAPTER 3

The doorbell rang urgently at Naru's place as a blonde looked at the door with pleading eyes. "Oh please be here Na-chan…" Usagi whispered desperately. Usagi waited a few more minutes for someone… ANYONE to come to the door and when no one came she sighed dejectedly and started to leave when, the klutz that Usa tends to be, bumped into someone carrying a full grocery bag!

'Sigh what a beautiful day.' A girl with auburn hair and ebony eyes thought, 'maybe Usa-chan will be free to do something. We could go to the beach or on a picnic or something!' The girl, known as Naru, stopped and looked towards the sky. 'Then again...' Naru stepped to the side and plopped down on a nearby bench, 'she probably will be hanging around with her NEW friends.' She sighed again. A cool breeze blew through the park silently almost as if trying to comfort the girl. Her hood fell back as a shadow fell upon her features. She looked back towards the sky and thought, 'I guess that the beach is out of the question.' The girl thought as the sky was shrouded in gloomy clouds. Naru picked up her cell phone as rain started coming gently down as if to wash away the worlds problems. She dialed the Tsukino's number and listened for some one to pick up.

"Hello," came Tsukino-san's voice over the line.

"Tsukino-san, Konnichi wa gomen about bothering you bu…" Naru started but was cut off as the answering machine kept playing. She growled in frustration and turned of her phone before shoving it into her pocket. "Damn It." she cursed under her breath and hurriedly started to pick up the groceries and leave when she saw a familiar genius running down the pathway. 

"Hey, Ami," Naru called waving a hand, "What are you in such a hurry for… late for one of your cram school sessions." She finished as Ami slowed to a stop in front of Naru and bent down halfway resting her hands just above her knees, gasping for breath. Ami didn't speak for a bit and Naru started to get worried and asked if Ami was all right.

"Yeah I'm," there was a big intake of air, "fine." Ami finished edging slowly towards the bench that Naru occupied only minutes before hand. 

"Here Ami," she said as she handed ami a bottle of unopened 'Power aid.' (AN: I don't know about you people but I don't like that stuff at all -_- )

"Thanks." Ami replied taking sip of the drink.

"No problem, but why were in such a hurry?" Naru asked questionably. I mean it is not every day you see Ami running for no reason. Panic started seeping into Ami's eyes and she hurriedly stood up, "I'm looking for Usa-chan, Do you know where she is?" she asked quickly.

"Nope, gomen Ami actually I haven't seen her in a long time since she usually hangs out with you guys," Ami looked at her as if suddenly realizing something but Naru continued before she could say anything, "Any ways not two minutes ago did I just try and reach her at home but she wasn't there all I got was the answering machine." Panic set itself so quickly into Ami's eyes that Naru became worried. 

"Ami, what the hell is going on?!" 

"I can't tell you but I have to find Usagi NOW!" and with that she started of running again when Naru grabbed her arm. 

"Hold it," Ami stopped, "look four legs and four eyes are better than two legs and two eyes, you have gotten me worried now so help me carry this stuff to my house and then we'll BOTH look for Usa?!" Ami thanked Naru and hurriedly grabbed some grocery bags and started in a jog towards Naru's place.

Both of the girls arrived at the jewelry store slightly out of breath and walked swiftly in.

"Naru, hunnie is that you?" Naru's mom called from the back store.

"Yeah mom it's me and I'll be going out again soon so I can't do any work for the store." Naru said quickly and rushed Ami and herself upstairs so her mom couldn't put in her two cents.

"Okay sweetie but I was just going to sa. …" but Naru's mom stopped for she had come out of the store room to have realized that her daughter had left. She threw up her hands and mumbled 'teenagers' before she left to go to the back room and missed the loud crash from above her.

"Come on Naru we don't have all day I me… omphf!" Ami was cut of from their workout when she crashed into some one scattering the groceries every which way. 

"Oh my Goodness." Naru declared the bags almost slipping from her arms, "Ami are you okay?" There was a slight groan but it didn't sound like Ami and when Naru looked up she found herself staring into familiar blue eyes. Before she could say anything though she found herself looking at something that resembled a dog pile a few seconds later for Ami had engulfed Usagi in a tight bear hug. 

"Huh, Ami what are you doing here?" Usagi asked as her senses came back to her.

"Actually, Naru and I have been looking for you." Ami stated in an 'as a matter of fact' like tone. Usagi must have not realized Naru because when she heard her name she had a confused look on her face until she looked up and noticed her. She broke out into a huge smile then and said "I was looking for you, and Ami was looking for me isn't this a big coincidence." 

"Oh fine Usa acknowledge Naru and not me." Ami stated in a mock hurt voice.

"Well I would have said hello to you to but YOU'RE THE one who tackled me to the ground and tried to KILL me!" Usagi stated hmphing and turning her nose up. All three girl turned and eyed each other for three seconds before snickering, then giggling then breaking out in full laughter. Naru had to grab the railing to the stairs to keep from falling over, Ami supported herself with her left hand and held her stomach with her right hand, and Usa fell backwards kicking her right leg up into the air.

The three girls struggled to collect the groceries and clamber into the apartment above the jewelry store while trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Usa, pass me the Tide so I can take it to the laundry room." Naru asked calmly.

"No that's okay I'll take it Na-chan." Usa replied stubbornly.

"Ha, not a chance, the last time I let you take it down to the laundry room you got two steps before you slipped and spilled it all over the floor!" Naru said pointing a finger up in front of herself as she stated this fact.

"So?" Usagi asked stubbornly and grabbed the tide and held it in front of her.

"So, I had to pay for another box of the stuff from my allowance and had to clean up most of the mess, Ami giggled softly behind her hand.

"Yeah but I helped you clean it up!" Usa shot back in self-defense.

"No You made the mess bigger by pouring water all over it and it bubbled up and filled most of this room!" Naru shot back in slight annoyance but more amusement since Usagi's face had chosen to start changing rapidly in color.

"All right, All right you win!" and with that Usagi handed over the box of tide and Naru headed off.

"Did that really happen Usa-chan?" Ami asked incredulously.

"Yeah well you know me Ami I can't even walk and chew gum at the same time." Usagi said trying to cover up her sadness but Ami noticed and instead of ignoring it like usual she gave Usagi a hug.

"You know as much as I do that that isn't even close to being true." Ami said it with so much confidence that Usagi had no choice but to believe her. Usagi then hugged back for all she was worth and whispered a small thank you in Ami's ear.

"Hey what did I miss?" Naru asked as she returned and saw the embrace. 

"Nothing Na-chan let's finish putting these things away then I REALLY need to talk to you." Usagi's eyes were filled with such determination and worry that Naru could only nod.

__

Ami's pov(AN: Wow it has been awhile since the view/ thoughts have changed! ^_^)

Ami thought this over for a split second before she turned to look at Usagi shocked her mouth hanging open slightly. 'She wouldn't…' Ami thought in worry. But when she saw Usagi's eyes she saw the determination and when Usagi turned to her she clearly saw a look that said try to stop me. Ami didn't have to think about it at all, she gave her princess a smile that Usagi recognized from so many hardships that said 'I will stand by you.' I'm happy that she is happy but I'm proud that she is starting to gain more confidence in herself like during the time of the silver millennium…

__

Usagi's pov 

I was filled with so many emotions when Ami gave me that smile. I would be able to tell Naru without argument, but the question in How? And when I figured out that how would Naru accept it? Would she be disgusted? Happy? Upset? Angry? Would she ever want to talk to me again? Will she tell my secret? I'm glad Ami is here and understands. She will definitely be able to help me. She is such a great friend!

__

Naru's pov

It was WAY to quiet for me but it just didn't seem a time to talk. And what the hell got into Usa I've NEVER seen her so… so… serious before about a subject. Oh I hope everything is all right!

The three girls put the groceries away in no time and stared heading towards Naru's room when Naru's mom came into the apartment.

"Oh hello hunnie, Ami, Usagi how are you doing?" Naru's mom asked kindly. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun high up on her head and her brown eyes danced with merriment. 

"We're doing all right, How are you?" Ami asked politely. 

"Oh I'm doing fine dear, and was just up here to see how you were doing and to tell you Naru, that I'm going out tonight." She said while looking at her daughter.

"Oh where are you going okasan?" Naru asked though she already knew.

"One of our constant clients has invited me to attend a dinner party with them." 

"Oh well then I hope that you have a great time," Naru said with cheer, "oh and Okasan would it be all right if Ami-chan and Usa-chan slept over tonight?" Naru asked her mom with hope in her eyes. Ami looked at Naru surprised 'she called me 'Ami-chan' and we barely know each other.'

Naru's mom (AN: okay writing that is getting really annoying… grrrrr) thought it over for a minute before giving the girls the okay.

"Here are the rules: No drinking, no smoking, no drugs, and NO BOYS!" Naru's mom said with amusement and the girls were giggling until the last part when Usagi pouted "Oh that means no stripers then doesn't it!" Ami turned beet red and Naru turned around slowly fire in her eyes, "USAGIIIIII!" she yelled out and promptly started chasing her aroung the place. Through this all, all naru's mom could do was laugh but when Naru started reaching for a weapon she intervened and stopped there small war.

"All right you girls call your parent's and get their permission then get your things and set up your stuff, I'm afraid I'll be gone soon though so you guys will have to handle dinner." But she was cut of as Naru interrupted, "Don't worry okasan we can handle it, now you go get ready if you have to be ready by dinner." And with that she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed towards her bedroom with Usagi and Ami in tow.

@@@@@@@@@

Okay it is I:46 in the morning and I'm very tired so if I re read this part coming up and it sounds like crap I'm going to re do it in a new chapter... or maybe I should stop... ... ... NAH that would be mean considering it has been probably a month since I last updated. But then again this is a good part coming up so I don't want to screw it up… Yep I'm going to stop please review you don't know how happy it makes me when I get reviews even if it is only 5 I cherish every word you people say because it means you like my story. Any ways this is about 2200 words so be happy the next chapter is coming out VERY soon and I'm pretty sure they girls will switch dimensions soon… dun dun dunnnnnn. g_iggle_ whatever. Oh and I word of advice NEVER EVER DRINK DIET COKE CAUSE NO-OFFENCE BUT **IT SUCKS **_giggle_ I'm not even close to being hyper and with real coke in two sips I'm jumping off the walls… literally. BUT you peeps didn't need to know that now didja. Okiessss I'm going now expect the next chapter out in a couple of days cause I'm working on it tomorrow… later today… whatever. bye

****


	4. don't care

OKIESSSSSS first thing first ALLLLLL day yesterday I have been working to get separated sibling's next chapter out! I was almost done it to when I needed to stop cause my eyes were getting all blurry ^_^ any who I was taking a break and my mom came on the computer at my request to download a whole bunch of stuff so I could make a web site. (to put up stuff from friends and for anime and stuff). The thing is my comp crashed and that story deleted it off my computer even the back up got rid of it. All the stuff my mom uploaded gone etc etc. So right now I can't remember what I wrote and frankly when I found out and after my mom left I cried. So please be patient with me I know I have been lazy with updates and all and I'm really sorry!!! But I can't write right now cause even it brings tears to my eyes. Yes to any one who is reading this I AM weak and I cry VERY easily unless a HAVE to stop myself. Any who this is a big apology to Any one out there who is gonna read this okay I'm gonna go and try and figure out something (written of course) that is close enough to what I wrote be patient please and a next chapter will be out soon.

Yours truly, me


	5. IMPORTANT

Okay so here is the deal… after that incident on the computer I lost inspiration to write for awhile and recently I have been reading over the chapters I have and I have no idea where I was going with this thing SO….. getting to the point. I want ANY ONE who reads this story to email me at unmei@sympatico.ca and tell me if they want this story to be continued or not. If no one wants it that is rather okay with me I need to time think of what I want to do with it any way. If I do decide to put it up it will be put up later the following year or when I find inspiration to write. Unfortunately even if this is still wanted chapters won't be coming out any time soon-_-;

Etoile noir


	6. This is what i wanted to know but can i ...

HEY HEY HEY PEEPS!!!!!!!! If you noticed I'm not depressed anymore!!! Let's just say I got amazing inspiration *grins* so hopefully this will be updated often. I know I have been tardy but that is about to stop if I continue with that sort of attitude any ways I will be more than screwed over in my later years in life *laughs* and we really don't want to be messed up now do we. Any way if any one is just getting into this there were two notes before this and I deleted them because I felt having them count as chapters and words was kinda stupid! So instead I replaced them both with this chapter. HAPPY.. Well if your not I am. ANY WAY READ ON!!! AND secondly. I have to apologize YET again for the lateness of this but I went through the accidental deletion of this and all it really made me depressed.. Anyway I finished this but it is out late cause of the blackout that just happened and that my msn was screwing up Microsoft word at my house sooo. blah blah blah.. I have reasons.. any way's now you may enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 4 A thick fog mixed of the colors of purple and indigo filled this mystical place thoroughly barely allowing you to see three steps in front of you. But this was the desired effect. For this place is a place of infinite space and time! A place where the dimensions are all linked together and where all time could be seen whether future, past or present. But in this case the person in question was looking at the present. This person, obviously female because of her figure and attire, she wore a sailor type fuku consisting of a short metallic black mini skirt that shone green in bright lighting. It also had a type of white bodice that had a metallic green collar with two white stripes running down the length it and two garnet colored bows, one on the front near her chest and one on the back above the skirt but low on the back. The costume didn't have any sleeves but a pair of gloves donned each arm with a black/green trim and a pair of knee length boots adorned her legs both the black/green color of the skirt and collar. Her hair was done up the top half in a bun and the rest hanging down to about her calves. The only other accessories that she wore adorned her ears were garnet earrings in the shape of an almost leaf shape except that they are more pointed at the tips and straighter at the sides. She also held a long staff that resembled a key with a heart on the top that held a garnet orb near its base.  
  
The women sighed heavily, "and this is what becomes out of anger jealousy and Chronos's ironic sense of humor." Pluto slowly lifted her hand and in front of her appeared a bubble. Except the bubble wasn't a perfect circle it was rather warped and fuzzy around the edges. A picture off Usagi, Ami and Naru appeared. She watched how Naru talked with her mother but Pluto didn't care much about that so she rewound time a bit. It had shocked her when she saw determination in Usagi's eyes for normally she had an everlasting expression of cheer on her face. When Pluto turned up the volume and the words, ' I have something REALLY important to tell you' popped out from Usagi's mouth Pluto worried.  
  
"Oh no." Pluto whispered. "She can't tell Naru it would ruin EVERYTHING!!!" and with that Pluto quickly turned making the fog swirl around her and making her disappear and in a way she did.  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple a fire priestess swept the stone walking way with vehemence. She focused on the spot she was sweeping and then pictured herself in that spot. "DAMMIT why can't I get rid of this feeling." she thought angrily yet sad. She stopped for a minute and then looked up when her friends Phobos and Diemos when they cawed and she smiled slightly, but when they took of in fright she immediately tensed.  
  
"Relax Raye it is just I." A calm voice called out.  
  
"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" The priestess called out happily.  
  
"Business Raye, business." But before the young girl could ask what she continued, "I'm afraid the future is in trouble, Usagi is moving further into her depression and I'm afraid that if we don't step in it could be disastrous!" she finished almost in exasperation.  
  
"WHAT???? Oh my God Setsuna what can we do." Raye started in a panic.  
  
"Don't worry about that just find her and get her here for a sleep over or something, everything can be carried out when that happens. Do what you must Sailor mars." And with that Setsuna disappeared into a blackened portal from behind.  
  
Raye now stood limp with shock staring out into space or that is how Chad found her.  
  
"YO. Raye what's up?" he asked and waved his hands in front of her face and when she jumped back he steeled his heart for the usual biting remarks from the priestess. Raye stared blankly then mumbled an excuse me and swiftly turned around to walk away. Chad was left there stunned and thinking that Raye might actually like him popped into his mind.  
  
Raye hurriedly rushed to her room in the temple and picked up the phone ready to call Mamoru first the stopped and hung up the phone. 'Why should I call right now?' she thought to herself, 'first I'm going to meditate on what the time guardian told me maybe the great fire can give me a better answer on what to do.' and with that Raye headed to the room telling Chad to make SURE he wouldn't let anyone disturb her.  
  
"So Usa what is SO important that I need to know?" Naru questioned the two people. NO the two best friends in front of her. Ami and Usagi looked warily at each other afraid of her reaction and so, "later Na-chan! Let's catch up on everything I've missed because I've acted like the worst best friend in the world." Usagi said in apology to change the subject her eyes downcast.  
  
"Well yeah you've been bad," Naru started, "but in the end you came back and apologized and a part of being a friend is forgiving those in fault right?" the two girls looked at each other and slowly grinned.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Usagi cheered, "M chicks are back in action!" Ami looked at them quizzically, "the 'M' chicks?"  
  
"HELL YEAH! The m chicks are the mischief chicks. Pranksters and darn good at being them too!" Naru explained to Ami but yelped as Usagi pushed her off the bed. When she got up she continued to explain, "and now it isn't the M chicks, it is the M chick 3's cause if you don't join my dear friend Ami-chan I'm afraid you'll have to be kept from talking." Now this freaked Amy out as both Usagi and Naru stopped to look at her. When Amy realized that they were waiting for an answer from her she nodded he head in agreement and the two original M chicks attacked her in the way of tackling her to the ground and hugging and squealing over her.  
  
This is how Naru's mom found them in a dog pile on the floor and all she did was chuckle as the girls continued to laugh without noticing her until she spoke. "Well you girls seem to be having fun!" When the girls noticed they were being watched they clumsily untangled them selves from the pile and blushed in embarrassment in the process.  
  
"That's better, any ways dears I'm off please don't destroy the place! I REALLY would like to have it in one piece when I get back!" Naru's mom reprimanded. The girl giggled, "Of course we WON'T destroy THIS place mom," Naru started, "we'll destroy every other place in the vicinity!" and with that the group, even Ami broke out into fits of giggles. When she reflected on it she decided that she FINALLY felt as if she BELONGED in a friendship.  
  
"All right girls then NO and I mean NO mischief all right! I would like the neighbors to think that my daughter was a little disciplined." And with that Naru's mom left the room and the house all together.  
  
"Oh boy that was fun to scare my mom like that!" Naru reflected giggling a little.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi commented, but then when she looked towards Ami she became serious. She sat up slowly aware that Naru had sensed the change in moods.  
  
"What is the matter Usa-chan?" she questioned but was ignored as she and Ami stood into a relatively open space of the room.  
  
Ami looked at Usagi as she got up from the bed her eyes full of determination and knew that it was her duty to follow. Naru looked to the two in confusion. 'Why are they so serious all of a sudden?' and other questions of the like ran through her head. Usagi now faced Naru with Ami intent looks upon their faces.  
  
"Naru I have to apologize for everything I ever lied about to you." Naru was puzzled, 'what secret could they be hiding?' Both Ami and Usagi pulled something out of their pockets, Ami a blue pen and Usagi a locket, "Naru in order for my forgiveness to pass, I would like to share with you the lie I have with held." She finished in half relief and confidence but some fear penetrated her voice.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF MY HERITAGE I SHARE WITH MY FRIEND MY CURSE AND GREATEST GIFT! MOON COSMIC POWER!" Usagi yelled in to the room.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF MY PRINCESS AND MY FRIENDSHIP I WISH TO SHARE MY GIFT WITH WHOM I TRUST! MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami yelled out her own transformation.  
  
The room briefly filled with the cool shades of the planet of knowledge and the rainbow color of the emotions from the moon princess. The bodies encased in these lights each twisted a dance of power and magnificence. Ebony (remember Naru's eyes are black) eyes reflected the colors and widened in complete shock and before Naru knew it the sailor soldier of justice and love and the soldier of justice and knowledge stood before her.  
  
"So Naru what do you think?" Am. No Mercury asked her with worry-laced voice Usagi just looked like she was bracing herself for ANYTHNING. Naru had lost her voice. It was crazy! Her two friends, part of the sailor soldier team, the fighters of love and justice.. They fight those wicked monsters!  
  
Usagi giggled nervously to break the silence, "this is our secret Na-chan, I wanted to tell you ever since I was first recruited for this team but I'm sick of it. Sick of lying to everyone around me and I wanted to tell you before anything could happen that would stop me." suddenly she was tackled to the ground.  
  
"Don't even start thinking like that Usa-chan I now know why you always disappeared and gave excuses that sounded bogus when something crazy happened." Naru looked to Ami, "And now I know why you guys always hung around her it is a special bond that holds you all together." Ami looked away and spoke with sorrow, "I'm sorry for stealing her away all the time Naru."  
  
"Ami it is all right I promise." Naru stated happily, "though what is it you said about a princess?" Naru asked quizzically. Ami blushed and Usagi giggled nervously again then spoke, "it is hard to believe actually and I.and for the next couple hours Usagi explained her past her present and her fate using words from the heart and pictures from mind.  
  
(AN: instead of put the story here I'm gonna try and put it in later because EVERY ONE knows what the story is and my version doesn't change all that much. Besides if I put it in now you might be able to guess more about this story then I want *grins* any way it is time to READ ON^_^)  
  
Naru looked in shock towards the two girls 2 hours had past and she was told a lot of Usagi's past as well as Ami's and she really felt dizzy from it all. She didn't like the fact that Usagi was fighting. Usagi HATED fighting with a passion. It was just so hard to believe. She looked towards them again smiled slightly as they joked around a little with each other trying to break their discomfort. 'WOW I know two of the sailor senshi.' Naru thought further.  
  
"Hey girls I'm going to go order pizza kay?" the two warriors looked to her Usagi with dying hope and Ami with hidden pain. Naru left and got a drink once she reached the kitchen. Why does them being the senshi bug me so much. Why does it.  
  
@@@@@  
  
OMG THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE! Isn't it weird how Naru accepted it in the beginning but now is all confused? It does make sense in my weird way. She was half hiding her feelings with the distraction of making sure that Usagi believed that she WOUD live no matter what happened!!! Okay now that that is explained. I HOPE YOU ENJOY and yeah yeah yeah I was really lazy well now I'll try not to be.. ALL RIGHT!!!! blah blah blah I gotta go.*mumbles* someone decided that it would be fun to wake me up at 8:30 in the morning to be ready for a fun raiser. grrrr. yeah friends suck sometimes you know that!!!!!!! I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON!!!!! 


End file.
